List of Characters
This is a list of all the Nancy Drew Game Characters: Main Characters * Nancy Drew * Bess Marvin * George Fayne * Ned Nickerson * The Hardy Boys Secrets Can Kill * Daryl Gray * Connie Watson * Hal Tanaka * Hector "Hulk" Sanchez * Jake Rogers Stay Tuned for Danger * Mattie Jensen * Rick Arlen * Lillian Weiss * Millie Strathorn * Bill Pappas * Dwayne Powers * Ralph Guardino Message in a Haunted Mansion * Rose Green * Abby Sideris * Louis Chandler * Charlie Murphy Treasure in the Royal Tower * Dexter Egan * Professor Hotchkiss * Lisa Ostrum * Jacques Brunais The Final Scene * Brady Armstrong * Simone Mueller * Nicholas Falcone * Joseph Hughes Secret of the Scarlet Hand * Joanna Riggs * Henrik van der Hune * Alejandro del Rio * Taylor Sinclair Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * Sally McDonald * Red Knott * Emily Griffin * Jeff Akers The Haunted Carousel * Harlan Bishop * Ingrid Corey * Joy Trent * Elliot Chen Danger on Deception Island * Katie Firestone * Holt Scotto * Andy Jason * Jenna Deblin The Secret of Shadow Ranch * Dave Gregory * Tex Britten * Shorty Thurmond * Mary Yazzie Curse of Blackmoor Manor * Linda Penvellyn * Jane Penvellyn * Mrs. Drake * Ethel Bossiny * Nigel Mookerjee The Secret of the Old Clock * Emily Crandall * Jane Willoughby * Richard Topham * Jim Archer Last Train to Bluemoon Canyon * Lori Girard * Charleena Purcell * Tino Balducci * John Grey * Fatima Danger by Design * Minette * Jing Jing Ling * Heather McKay * Dieter von Schwesterkrank * Jean-Michel Traquenard Creature of Kapu Cave * Dr. Quigley Kim * Big Island Mike Mapu * Pua Mapu * Malachi Craven The White Wolf of Icicle Creek * Ollie Randall * Freddie Randall * Bill Kessler * Yanni Volkstaia * Lou Talbot * Guadalupe Comillo Legend of the Crystal Skull * Henry Bolet * Renee Amande * Lamont Warrick * Gilbert Buford The Phantom of Venice * Margherita Faubourg * Helena Berg * Colin Baxter * Sophia Leporace * Enrico Tazza * Antonio Fango The Haunting of Castle Malloy * Kyler Mallory * Matt Simmons * Kit Foley * Donal Delaney * Alan Payne Ransom of the Seven Ships * Johnny Rolle Warnings at Waverly Academy * Corine Myers * Izzy Romero * Mel Corbalis * Leela Yadav * Rachel Hubbard * Megan Vargas * Danielle Hayes Trail of the Twister * Scott Varnell * Debbie Kircum * Frosty Harlow * Chase Relerford * Pa Shadow at the Water's Edge * Yumi Shimizu * Miwako Shimizu * Kasumi Shimizu * Takae Nagai * Rentaro Aihara The Captive Curse * Karl Weschler * Anja Mittelmeier * Lukas Mittelmeier * Renate Stoller * Markus Boehm Alibi in Ashes * Deirdre Shannon * Brenda Carlton * Antonia Scallari * Alexei Markovic * Chief McGinnis Tomb of the Lost Queen * Abdullah Bakhoum * Lily Crewe * Dylan Carter * Jamila El-Dine * Jon Boyle The Deadly Device * Victor Lossett * Ryan Kilpatrick * Mason Quinto * Ellie York * Gray Cortright * Niko Jovic Ghost of Thornton Hall * Clara Thornton * Wade Thornton * Jessalyn Thornton * Harper Thornton * Colton Birchfield * Charlotte Thornton The Silent Spy * Alec Fell * Bridget Shaw * Moira Chisholm * Ewan Macleod The Shattered Medallion * Sonny Joon * Patrick Dowsett * Leena Patel * Kiri Nind Labyrinth of Lies * Melina Rosi * Thats all we know for nowCategory:Characters